


【翔松】不改漂亮

by wuwuyuyu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuyuyu/pseuds/wuwuyuyu
Summary: 怎想象，共你已共享多少真确晚上。你怎可安心不改漂亮。
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	【翔松】不改漂亮

怎想象，共你已共享多少真确晚上。  
你怎可安心不改漂亮。

林炜翔没好气地问：“做吗？”  
刘青松坐在床沿，看不出喜怒，唇角微微一点笑，倒似不屑。“你来啊。”  
林炜翔抬高音量：“你以为我不敢？看谁是怂比。”  
刘青松慢条斯理讲：“我不怕……就是有点恶心。”  
“快点。”他仰起脸，“去拿套。”  
狗东西还真以为我要怕。林炜翔翻开钱夹，轻飘飘的小方块甩在床面。他整个人重重坐在刘青松身旁，那人的侧脸仍旧淡漠，瞥过眼角，神情似笑非笑。林炜翔这时才感到不知所措。  
刘青松起身，站到林炜翔眼前，身板瘦削，眼神居高临下。“是游戏不好玩么，出来玩干嘛啊。”  
林炜翔顿时无名火起。他玩他的，我玩我的，翻车了谁都不想，拿我撒什么气，难道就会欺负我没脾气。  
AD怔怔生闷气时，刘青松弯下腰，顺势滑坐在他膝上，手搭在他肩头。一个吻落在唇上，气息微热，他的辅助勾了一点舌尖，触感酥酥麻麻。  
我操，你他妈在做什么。  
好似刹那间保险丝烧断，总开关跳闸，世界瞬间没有光。横雷闪电纵横，情潮流淌。  
他下意识环紧怀里人的腰。细且软，像没有骨头，一滩温热的水——事态发展至这一刻是不是他们脑子里进水太多的下场。  
本来林炜翔今天约了人出来玩，网路认识，看过照片，是他近来喜欢的类型。大眼睛的女孩子，乖巧又软萌。到了房间外边，撞见一个人，愕然视线交撞，各自即刻扯下口罩。  
其实不摘口罩也知道是谁，共度千百个日夜，他们互为至默契长情的下路搭档，分寝前最熟悉的同床异梦人。  
“刘青松，你来干嘛啊。”  
“我操你妈……我操。”对方即刻骂出声，掏出手机连打几个电话，均未接通。差点要砸，勉强克制，死死将电话掐进手心。  
林炜翔想笑，又觉得不太好，咬了咬下唇道：“哎哟，松宝，你也约了人来玩啊。”  
刘青松冷冷甩出一句：“约了你妈。”  
“看来我们都被演咯。”林炜翔刷开房门，示意刘青松：“房间的饮料免费欸，来都来了，不要亏。”  
金韩泉早就讲过，刘青松，有钱男人。五十万的衣服一万块的袜子，会占这样的小便宜吗。  
刘青松没看林炜翔，径自走进房间。他烦得很，好不容易约了个喜欢的妹，看来是被耍了，不知道会不会被捅到网上去。粉丝倒是其次，俱乐部知道了不是好玩的。被鸽了就算了，还和林炜翔撞个正着，这他妈叫什么比事，全世界串通起来演老子。  
林炜翔跟在他身后走进来，合上门。  
刘青松回头，“你要是和他们讲半个字今晚必死。”  
林炜翔驳道：“弱智吗你，讲出来我也很糗好不好。”  
刘青松哐当拉开小冰箱，取出一罐苏打水，扣开易拉环，吨吨吨地喝。  
“操。”他的语调挫败又带了厌倦。  
“骂谁呢，你这个人素质真的低，操。”林炜翔有时真的看不惯刘青松的作派，平日里不过耐着性子像爸爸包容脑残儿子般把他原谅。  
“操谁呢？”刘青松抛下苏打水易拉罐，打算拉门出去。  
林炜翔急了，手臂一伸，正好扯住刘青松手腕，向后一拽，刘青松力气比他小些，也没想到他要拉扯，差点没站稳，几乎跌在他怀里。  
更小一点的时候，打打闹闹也是常有的事。那时各自都要肉一些，轮廓还没长开。如今隔了这样近的距离看彼此，再熟悉也像陌生人。  
刘青松的眉眼比远他头发柔顺，奈何他的刀子嘴太会咬人，浸了冷冰冰的讥讽，亮了锋芒就要见血，刀尖正正儿捅在别人心窝柔软的地方，摇摇晃晃痛得不得了。  
原来Crisp的手腕握起来，只这么一点细。夏天时见他穿T恤，偶尔弯下腰去捡个东西，后边看起来窄窄一握。林炜翔想要用手去比量，但刘青松总是很快反应过来，回身白他一眼就开始骂人，你唱歌就唱，别碰我……还是别唱了，你遗传你妈呢。  
这些瞬间拧成一股电线，接上心头滋啦作响，烫得林炜翔的脸忽地一热，口干舌燥，破天荒说了句人话：“当心手。”  
刘青松挣开他，“知道你还拽，别碰我。”  
做他们这一行，手很金贵，决定前途。刘少的手要用香奈儿去养，在争分夺秒的间隙，很少偷懒。上回不小心挤多了护手霜，自个儿搽不匀，喊林炜翔伸手过去。  
“干嘛啊。”林炜翔不情不愿，禁不住队霸勒令，还是抬起手。  
刘青松的掌心捂上来，体温融开滑滑腻腻的膏体。  
“好东西。”刘青松微微弯起唇角。他时常这样笑，有时是无语、有时是被迫营业、有时是懒得理你、有时是害羞……更多时候只是惯性面部肌肉运动。  
林炜翔不太懂这些，刘青松贵为美妆博主，既然说好，自然就不会坏。刘青松的细长手指搭在他的手背，他们从前比过手指长短，掌心对掌心，滑下来十指能轻松扣到一起。  
刘青松撤了手，“手没断就自己抹。”  
猫的脾气阴晴不定。  
酒店房间的空调声未免太吵，可能也是因为他俩都不讲话。林炜翔的手就势撑在墙面，刚好将刘青松环在狭小空间里。  
为了赴约，刘青松打扮过。实话说，林炜翔也不大看得出来。那人的皮肤一贯白净细腻，床头柜的瓶瓶罐罐一堆，好似用不用也没差。刘青松不用香水，觉得太夸张，但有自己惯用的沐浴露，味道嗅起来有清新的甜香。  
侧颜精致，泪痣勾人，他真漂亮。  
林炜翔垂眸，听见自己说：“操你。”  
刘青松扯起唇角，笑得似鄙夷似挑衅：“好啊，来啊。”  
看似淡定，实际也会心慌，他的性向似猫一般，宛如流动液体，似软还刚。不得不承认，听见林炜翔拖长声调讲出那句操你，自己已然瞬间硬得不行。  
他们共享此刻针锋相对的意乱情迷。  
摧枯拉朽的艳火，缠绵烧个没完。转眼间他们搂抱在一处，忘情缠吻。刘青松着实很会亲，生得一副天真无辜相，更易撩起心火。稚气撩拨至性感，他的纯良似剜心刀，勾引人争先恐后奔赴断头台，懵懂眼波让刽子手全身而退无罪释放。  
如果自己是个女孩子，肯定已经湿得不行——这瞬间林炜翔闪过可笑念头，他翻身将刘青松压在床上，掌心扣紧他手腕。长吻戛然而止，彼此都喘着气，气息高高低低。  
刘青松要推，林炜翔哑声道：“你他妈别动。”  
征服者天生爱狩猎。林炜翔得到了一个笑，似怜悯似难得忍让。他们只有在游戏里、在比赛里才会好好讲话，不如把眼前一切当作一场游戏，不论输赢。一生说长又短，不知道能容纳得了几连跪。  
被掀起的卫衣罩过刘青松的眼睛，两个人恍惚都有想过，不如就这样将这场爱匆忙做完，先Go后Over，别把潘多拉之匣打开。他们交融的生命太深刻，很容易令人想要讨论关于爱的话题。  
很无聊，太恶心，还是不要。不必思考，也没法面对。  
林炜翔还是扯开了刘青松的卫衣，想亲一亲那人眼泪的印记。生有泪痣的人有脆弱勾人的美丽，可惜，一生总要多些蹉跎。刘青松流过好些眼泪，林炜翔眼见他以纸巾覆面，伏在旁人怀内饮泣。  
我十六岁就出来了，前二十年都是失败的，能有今天，算是运气。夺冠后的采访，刘青松坐在林炜翔身旁说。如果金雨落下时你看向我，如果悲伤来袭时我看向你，我们是否会义无反顾相拥，越过流言蜚语与言不由衷。  
刘青松抬起手微微遮了脸，林炜翔俯身亲吻他，唇舌交缠难舍难分。两人的性器碰撞摩擦，涨硬得发痛。  
林炜翔分开刘青松双腿，他的皮肤很滑手，几乎要控不住，将手指一点点探进去。  
刘青松仍旧以手捂脸，林炜翔窝了火，用另一只手强行拽了下来，掐着他手腕扣在床面。  
“好好看看老子是怎么日你的。”林炜翔凑至他耳畔说。  
刘青松白净的脸微微泛了一点红，身体颤得厉害，他以为自己从不会屈身人下，却骂道：“就这么一点劲，跟这儿操你妈呢。”  
于是林炜翔又加了两根手指，叠在一起，深深浅浅地往穴口里绞。很快他自己先忍不住，拆了安全套扶着阴茎就着水插进去——刘青松太紧了，很艰难才进入了一点。  
“你放松。”林炜翔摸了摸刘青松的脸，像哄一只猫。  
猫的背拱起来，呻吟若不可闻，凑过耳朵去听，似呜呜的声音。  
林炜翔全部插进去时，他很明显地感受那瞬间刘青松柔软的战栗。之前各自都绷太紧，似犟着一口气。没法松弛下来，破浪行舟逐梦，都是走钢索的人。  
比不得游戏里连篇操作，AD在床上没有太多技巧，只是一下一下接连挺腰，抽插得身下人摇晃不已，直往后退。真是想不明白，为什么连到了这时候，在床上被我钉着操的时候，咬着唇脸红得讲不出话的时候，还想着要跑要逃？  
他箍紧刘青松的腰，细得有点硌手，好似手劲稍微重些就能折断。但人没有那么脆弱，欲望总是强韧，单薄的只会是讲不出口的依赖。  
刘青松只觉懵了一下，林炜翔将他整个人抱起来，更深更重更快地插他。他不知道意乱情迷的自己是什么模样，只能看见对方愈发焦灼发红的眼睛。  
林炜翔倒吸一口气，刘青松下边绞他绞得太紧了，每次抽出性器都只想瞬间再次肏进去，原来刘少不止一张嘴会咬人。汗和水黏腻在一起，大脑发白，耳畔轰鸣。  
他给他打了五年辅助，做了他五年队友，终日恶声恶气，泪不为他，笑不分他。从来驯不服的猫，为什么不跑。而此时此刻，他又得到他没有。  
刘青松是不是整天约人出来玩，上过多少人，吻过多少唇，林炜翔一无所知，心中无端涌上几许心酸嫉恨。他的行为同样半斤八两，这些年他同许多人讲过多少张口就来的蜜语甜言，又几时避开过刘青松眼神。  
最后的抽插简直似报复，刘青松一下子就射出来，身体抖个不停。但对林炜翔而言还没结束，仍旧压实刘青松肩头，将他的腿拉至极开，快速狠插了数十下，这才将性器拔出，摘掉安全套，膝盖前跨，手套弄了几下阴茎，射在刘青松脸上。  
因他而情动的脸，再狼藉也漂亮。林炜翔再次低头去吮吻那颗泪痣，小心翼翼似对待一颗摘不下的星，追不到的梦。终于有那么一回，刘青松的泪也是属于他的了。  
刘青松睁开眼睛，白皙肌肤泛红未散，已然迅速反应过来，挺身抹脸，反手就往林炜翔脸上蹭，开口骂道：“滚你妈，敢颜射你爸，畜生吗。”  
林炜翔拥紧他，两个人就这么黏黏糊糊地抱在一起。  
松松。他喊他。  
下一瞬林炜翔就换了腔调：“觉得不爽，刚才就别叫啊。” 从前他差一点要同他表白，当然是开玩笑。有次排位刘青松在他对边，他输了，要向对方示爱，挣扎一会儿，还是开口，刘少，虽然你打得真的很菜，但我，但我……别说了，太恶心了，刘青松即时喊停。话说到这里就可以了，就怕再听下去要动真心。  
刘青松沉默维持短暂拥抱，梦醒般推开林炜翔。穿衣，走向洗手间。面对镜子，他照见了自己的荒唐，残余的情欲在眼眸沦陷，这些年和林炜翔一同看过的月亮缓慢坠入暗河。  
他对我没有意义，队友而已。刘青松对自己说。只要打好配合，能出好成绩就可以，否则他什么都不是，我什么都不是，我们什么都不会是。二十一岁好不容易才争来一点光，怎能放纵自己沉没在十六岁的黑暗里。  
刘青松拉开门，对上林炜翔双眸，他低声道：“回去吧。”  
坐在人声喧哗的基地，他们如常打排位，反应敏捷，操作漂亮。金泰相在直播里夸张地讲，爱你喔，么么哒。  
林炜翔说，别爱我，没结果。刘青松讲，我是你爸。  
两人微微侧过一点脸，好似下一瞬就要对视，很快又向屏幕回正。

游戏结束，又开始，一天再一天。

我是谁情人，你始终也是你。尽管紧紧抱得稳你，两臂却分得开，我共你。

Fin.


End file.
